


I'm Your Villain

by Descobae



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descobae/pseuds/Descobae
Summary: Inspired by Franz Ferdinand's 'I'm Your Villain'.





	1. I Think You Prefer To Be Miserable Instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have re-written the first chapter because I have started to get really invested in the story. When I started it, it was a joke but really enjoy writing this now. I hope you enjoy.

Robbie looked around his lair, yes it was messy, but that was just the way he liked it. His clothes were strewn across the room so much so that the floor was visibly non-existent and remnants of sickly sweet candy were noticeable between the items of clothing. After scanning his home, he begrudgingly flopped out of bed. If he could stay in his bed for the rest of his life he'd be more than happy, but he wanted to share his happiness with someone else, someone...good. Robbie shuddered at the thought, but was quickly consoled when he thought about not being completely alone. He’d always wanted to be with someone, whether it be a friend or something more, Robbie was just tired of being on his own. He thought about what it would be like to wake up next to someone, to cuddle with them, to design new things with them, to never leave their side. That was all the motivation he needed for the day. 

Robbie shuffled over to his kitchen to get something to eat, his purple fluffy slippers slide across the floor which caused him to stumble a few times but that didn’t discourage him. As Robbie reached for his leftover cake he smiled, he loved the taste of cake in the morning, and at every other time of the day. The cake was his favourite kind, a creamy vanilla sponge that he stole from Trixie during her birthday. Robbie had stored in in his fridge for the right moment and this was it. He made his way to his living room before sighing and slumping into his chair which emitted a cloud of dust. He coughed a little before delving into his breakfast, he didn't realise how hungry he really was. In less than two minutes the cake was gone and all that remained was a few lonely crumbs upon a ceramic plate .

Robbie groaned as he pulled himself out of his old chair, he had to get dressed. He grabbed his periscope and discovered that it was incredibly sunny outside. Robbie didn’t hate the sun, he just prefered to stay indoors when it came out. He trudged over to his disguise machine and played a small tune on the piano, in a matter of seconds a knee-length purple dress was displayed in front of the villain. Robbie slipped the dress over his head and slipped his favourite pair of black shoes on, he twirled in his mirror to admire his work before climbing out of his hatch. This was the day he was going to try and befriend someone. Anyone would do really, just not Sportaflop. 

After crawling out of his home, Robbie sauntered over to the hammock he had put up between two strong trees by the kids’ treehouse. The piece of fabric swung slightly as Robbie climbed into it and laid down. Admiring the view of the leaves swaying back and forth while being blown gently by the wind, Robbie fell asleep.

He was awoken to the shrill cry of Miss Busybody screaming for help. Robbie closed his eyes once more, expecting Sportacus to flippity-flop over to her and save her in a flash before getting praise from everyone in town but no one came. Bessie’s cries grew louder and Robbie’s patience grew shorter, when the hell was he going to turn up? He knew he wouldn’t get any more sleep if Miss Busybody kept shouting like that so Robbie decided to take matters into his own hands. He dropped down from his hammock and landed on his hands and knees, it wasn’t as flamboyant as Sportacus would do it but it would have to do. Robbie began to sprint towards the source of the noise, ignoring the heat of the sun and the songs sung by the birds.

By the time Robbie had reached Bessie he had run out of breath and had to stop running. His chest felt like it was closing in on him, slowly but surely and Robbie didn’t know what he was supposed to do. His breathing slowed down and became shallower and shallower every second. He keeled over, gasping for air. He knew he was unfit but did he really have to be punished for it? His vision was turning black, everything was disappearing. But just as he thought he was about to die, he heard a loud voice shout out. "Someone's in trouble!" It was a bittersweet moment, yes he was coming to save him but he’s the reason he was in trouble in the first place. The last words that Robbie heard were Sportacus’s. He had crouched down to pick Robbie up and had started whispering words to him. “You will be okay, Robbie.” “I’m sorry I did not get here sooner.” This is all my fault.” Sportacus’s voice croaked at the last sentence. He had vowed never to let anyone get hurt and he had broken his promise.


	2. I Don't Give a Damn

Light filtered in through the blinds and landed on Robbie's face, if he weren't bad he'd look like an angel. At least that's what Sportacus thought. He'd been watching him sleep for a while, it felt a little creepy but he couldn't take his eyes off the lanky man tangled in his sheets. Robbie's eyes slowly fluttered open and he realised he wasn't in his lair anymore. Robbie looked around his surroundings, it didn't look anything like his lair. He noticed he was laying on a firm bed, nothing like his soft, engulfing cloud of a bed.

"Where the fuck am I?" He muttered to himself, his hand flew to his chest as he yelped out him pain. He didn't remember much from the day before, only that he was in immense pain. Sportacus gasped started to run to him before stopping and mentally scolding himself for being too forward. 

"This is why I keep telling you to be healthy like us, Robbie!" Sportacus sighed. He had been asking Robbie to take care of himself for years and he was seriously worried about him now, he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Robbie pouted and turned away from the condescending guy in front of him. He secretly liked how Sportacus was worrying about him, but like hell was he going to show it. "You know i'm right Robbie, you can't live like this." Sportacus whispered.

"What happened to me?" Robbie enquired, trying to edge the conversation away from the topic. Sportacus rolled his eyes, knowing full well what he was doing, and sat down next to him. "My crystal started beeping like crazy so I ran as fast as I could to see who was in trouble, you just collapsed," Sportacus answered "...I was worried." He muttered, looking at the floor of his airship. Robbie quickly turned his head around so his creeping blush couldn't be seen, he felt like a teenager again. He tried to get up off Sportacus's bed but he couldn't muster the strength. Partly because he was so physically drained, but mostly because he couldn't bear to move away from the pillow and blanket that smelt so much like his crush. He breathed in deeply, feeling a wave of calmness washing over him. "I have to go out to see Stephanie and the kids today, I promised them I would teach them about apples." Sportacus stated. He could have sworn he saw Robbie look pained.

"Yeah, okay," Robbie croaked, his voice stuck in his throat slightly. "It doesn't have anything to do with me, I'm gonna get back to my lair." Robbie pushed himself off the bed and sighed. He looked down and realised he was wearing some weird blue suit. "What the hell is this and where are my clothes?" Robbie questioned.

"I...uh, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. Your clothes are in the wardrobe in the corner...i'm sorry" The man in blue stammered. Robbie grinned a little, thinking about how Sporty would have worn this so many times, he quickly snapped out of it and made his way past Sportacus to leave. Of course he wanted to stay, he wanted it more than anything, but if he wanted to see others...he couldn't handle the rejection. "Wait no!" Sportacus yelled "You can't leave yet." Robbie was stunned, why the hell couldn't he go home? "You're really unwell Robbie, I think it's best if you stay here for a while, so I can check up on you." Robbie blushed for the second time and giggled. "I really do have to go now but i'll be back later, I promise." Sportacus added. Robbie waved him off and decided to look around if he was going to be spending time there. He wandered over to the kitchen area, looking for a snack.

"Let's get me some doughnuts." Robbie muttered to himself. But when he rummaged around the fridge he soon realised that he wasn't going to find any good food around that airship. He cursed under his breath before deciding that no food was better than 'sports candy'. After much contemplation Robbie thought that the only way Sporty was going to come back quickly was if he slept the day away. He was very used to sleeping all day anyway so he was pretty happy. Robbie yawned loudly and retreated back to his bed, as he snuggled deeper into his Sporty-senpai's covers a thought popped into his head. Where is Sportacus going to sleep if there's only one bed? Robbie let his imagination run wild, he wondered how it would feel to sleep in his strong arms, to feel him breathing on his neck as he held him, to hear his heartbeat as he fell soundly asleep before he too, fell asleep.


	3. If I Could Love Like Anybody Else

Robbie awoke to a small sigh, he was a heavy sleeper which is why he always wanted the kids to quiet down. He propped himself up onto his right arm and tried not to buckle under his own weight. He spotted Sportacus sitting across from him in his chair. His hands were cupped underneath his chiselled chin and a slight blush was creeping across his face as he let out a second sigh. He couldn't believe that Robbie was here in his bed, it was like a dream. He had to keep pinching himself occasionally to make sure he wasn't asleep in his bed without his angel of darkness, his Robbie.

"What do you want, Blue Elf?" Robbie questioned, his voice was as sharp as the edge of a sword ready for battle, but his face told a different story. He was trying desperately to stop the smile that was threatening to take over his face. Sportacus jumped at the sudden interrogation he was experiencing, he hadn't expected Robbie to wake up so soon.

"Oh...uh, hey Robbie!" He stammered, "I was just wondering if you'd..." He struggled to come up with an excuse, how could he explain to Robbie that he was simply admiring the view of him wrapped in his cocoon made of blankets? "I was wondering if you'd like an apple?" He continued, mentally hitting himself for saying something so stupid. This invoked a look of disgust on Robbie's face. Sportacus immediately felt a wave of regret wash over him. He kept forgetting that not everyone loved sportscandy as much as him, especially not Robbie. 

"Why the hell would I want something so disgustingly good?" Robbie's voice dripped with venom at the last word.  **_Good_ ** . Robbie’s stomach twisted at his words. He began to wonder how he could stop those foul words from coming out of Sporty’s mouth again. Robbie got carried away thinking about all the different ways he could shut him up, his heart rate quickened and his breathing became shallow. Sportacus glanced at Robbie and noticed how his demeanor changed so suddenly, he quickly rushed to kneel next to the bed to make sure his villain was okay.

“Robbie what’s wrong?” Sportacus whispered, his voice wavering with worry. He knew he should have stayed with him instead of teaching the kids how to do handstands, Robbie has always been his top priority. Robbie quickly came back to reality, he had no idea how long he'd been thinking about it. He just knew he wanted to carry on.

“Shut up, Sportaflop i’m fine.” He answered, his face still flushed. He let his eyes wander, first he glanced at Sportacus’s piercing blue eyes, then his sharp cheekbones, and lastly his plump lips. That was it for Robbie, he couldn’t last much longer. “Just go and do your flippy floppy stuff, i’m busy today.” He managed to choke out. Sportacus was taken aback, he was only worried about Robbie’s health.

“Y...yeah, do you wanna come down to Pixel’s house? He is teaching me how to play video games, the first is something called Hatoful Boyfriend.” Sportacus lit up half way through his sentence, he loved the kids dearly and he would really love Robbie to get along with them. Robbie sighed, he really couldn’t be bothered to leave the airship but he hated being away from Sportacus.

“Fine, i’ll get ready now. Just don’t rush me.” He snapped. He didn't want to show his true feelings towards the hero, he dealt with his emotions by brushing them under the carpet. Although he did feel content knowing that Sportacus wanted to spend more time with him, even if he had to move and spend time with noisy children. Sportacus laughed and shook his head.

“Of course, i’ll wait over by the kitchen. Do you prefer strawberries or cherries?” He asked while walking over to his small worktop and opening his fridge. Robbie could only muster a scoff. Sportacus smirked at his answer and thought about how Robbie eating sportscandy would make him feel...especially cherries. 


	4. See You Later, Baby See You Later

"No Trixie, Shirogane is MINE!" Stingy whined. The Lazytown kids were all sat in a circle around Pixel's TV taking it in turns playing the bird game, although Ziggy was forced to just spectate after coating Pixel's controls in caramel. 

"We're all playing together as the same character, Stindork." Trixie retorted as she passed the controls to Stephanie. This invoked a chuckle from Robbie, he loved how much like him Trixie was becoming. He hadn't felt a connection with these kids since Sportacus came into the picture but now it was different, it was like they enjoyed spending time with him again. Sportacus gazed at Robbie, his heart fluttered when he saw him smile and laugh. He didn't do it often so when he actually did Sport's whole world stopped.

"Wow." Sportacus muttered, not realising his thoughts were being projected into the messy house for all to hear. All six heads turned towards his own in sync to ask what he was talking about, although Stingy was adamant Sport was in awe of his beloved Piggy.

“Yes, Sportacus. My Piggy is quite obviously the best thing here but he is mine and you cannot have it.” Stingy sneered at the blue elf before returning his focus on the bank. Sportacus smirked and shook his head lightly, he’d never seen the appeal of money apart from the glimmer of a coin in the sunlight. Elves had no use for money and instead did favours for one another if they required their services. He began to wonder what it would be like if he visited his family and his hometown for a week, would Lazytown cope without him? He flicked his eyes towards Robbie who was now lying on the floor next to Ziggy, he looked closer and noticed that Ziggy was sharing his candy with the villain. Yes, he thought to himself, Lazytown is in perfect hands.

“Sportacus it’s your turn!” Stephanie thrusted the controls up into Sport’s hands and grinned. Sport looked down at the contraption in his hands and squinted his eyes, he’d never seen a toy that looked this complicated before. His thoughts were interrupted by Robbie slumping down on the sofa next to him and grabbing the controls out of his hands. “Let me show you how to use them Sportastupid.” He muttered, Sportacus sighed in relief as Robbie showed him how to hold the controls and how to use them. As he reached towards Robbie to retrieve the controls his hand brushed against the purple man’s. Robbie’s eyes flew up to Sportacus’s and ripped his hand from Sport’s. The elf began to drown in Robbie’s misty grey eyes and he felt the air he was holding in his chest expel from his mouth, he didn’t realise that he was holding his breath in until it came out. The kids hadn’t noticed what was going on between the villain and the hero and were far to invested in their conversation to turn around and look, however a huff from Robbie quickly pulled them out of their gaming headspace. Robbie pushed himself up off the sofa and headed straight for the door.

“Where are you going Robbie?” Pixel questioned. Robbie made no attempt to interact with the boy or the others and decided the best thing to do was to go. Robbie quickly ran out of Pixel’s house, he didn’t know where he was going or where he was, he only knew that he had to get away from them...and Sportacus. Robbie’s head swarmed with thoughts of the elf, he didn’t know what these feelings were and it scared him. He had never thought of someone in this way before, he knew he felt something for Sportacus but he couldn't figure out what. He ran though the town, not knowing why he was running or where he was going to end up but he did know that it wasn't going to last for much longer. After running away for what seemed to Robbie like hours he collapsed on one of the benches in the square. His vision slowly deteriorated and the darkness consumed him once again, it was one of the only times he had tried something healthy and it had hurt him. Sportacus had lied to him.


	5. I see the passion emerge

The first sight that Robbie witnessed as he woke up was six faces looming over him. Each face was caked with worry which quickly turned into relief when they saw Robbie’s eyes open. Robbie’s heartbeat quickened when he saw everyone around him, what had happened to him? Shame and embarrassment consumed him. Sportacus gently picked Robbie up and laid him on a nearby bench while each child took it in turns to tell Robbie what happened while they looked for him, each story becoming more and more fantasized and unbelievable.

"...and then a bear chased you down the path and tried to eat you! But fortunately for you, I managed to stop him." Stingy said smugly while the others laughed and protested. Pixel stepped in front of the group and knelt down to Robbie's height. There was a loud beep and a flash of colour as Pixel scanned the man's body.

“We spent exactly 2.5 hours looking for you, Robbie.” Pixel explained, glancing at his watch before Ziggy started to crawl closer to Robbie.

“We looked all over the town for you, we were so worried! Are you feeling okay?” Ziggy asked, placing a candy wrapper in his limp hand. “I wanted to give you this when we found you but before I could find you I...ate it.” Ziggy muttered, looking down in shame. Stephanie shook her head at the boy and bent down next to Robbie’s face, gently laying her hand on his forehead. 

“His temperature is okay!” Stephanie smiled which made the kids and Sportacus sigh with relief. Unfortunately, the moment of calm was ruined by the sound of a distinct crystal and Sportacus’ voice.

“Make sure to keep an eye on him kids, someone else is in trouble!” Sportacus shouted before he turned away and ran towards the Mayor's house. The kids followed Sport’s movements in awe before Stephanie noticed where he was headed, just 40 metres away from them was Bessie and Milford in the garden. 

“Uncle!” Stephanie shouted, completely forgetting her promise to Sportacus and sprinting after him. One after the other, each child left Robbie’s side to aid Sportacus and help make sure the Mayor was okay but not Trixie, she watched the debacle alongside Robbie, sniggering with him when Milford explained what had happened.

“Oh I’m so sorry Sportacus! Bessie wanted an orange from this tree so I had to grab the ladder and climb up. Unfortunately, when I did get her orange she had wandered off and taken the ladder with her!” Milford spluttered. Trixie looked away from the fiasco to focus on Robbie, much to the delight of the villain.

“What do you want now?” Robbie sighed, rolling his eyes which initiated the same reaction from Trixie.

“Oh shut up for one minute will ya? I’m trying to help.” She explained.

“With what?!” Robbie spoke before bursting out into laughter. “Yeah, yeah fine. Go ahead.” He resigned after she had shot him daggers through her eyes.  Trixie looked away, forlorn, for a second before turning back to Robbie and opening her mouth.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him, like he’s the sun but you’ll burn if you get too close.” Trixie explained. “Don’t lock your feelings up, he needs to know.” Robbie rolled his eyes for the second time since he woke up and scoffed.

“You’re just a kid, what do you know?” He joked, but the pain in the young girl's eyes made him stop and listen.

“I know that you don’t understand what you’re feeling, but you definitely don’t want it to go away.” Trixie muttered, glancing at the pink haired girl who was now laughing at a joke Stingy had said.


End file.
